Dia Seorang Ikemen
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: Julukan ikemen bukan hanya sekedar julukan. Sebutan itu sangat cocok untuk Isogai dengan penampilan dan kepribadian yang baik Sisi baik dari Isogai Yuuma -oneshoot-


Jika kita mendengar kata _ikemen_ pastinya kita langsung membayangkan salah seorang murid kelas 3-E di SMP Kunugigaoka yang terkenal elit itu.

Isogai Yuuma, si ketua kelas.

Pemimpin yang baik, berkelas, bijaksana, ramah dengan teman-teman, tidak sombong, pintar, dan masih banyak lagi penggambaran yang baik untuk seorang Isogai Yuuma.

Seandainya Isogai tidak memiliki kekurangan dari segi ekonomi, maka pemuda dengan rambut yang mencuat itu merupakan sosok sempurna yang pernah ada sepanjang masa.

Julukan _ikemen_ bukan hanya sekedar julukan. Sebutan itu sangat cocok untuk Isogai dengan penampilan dan kepribadian yang baik.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Cast : Isogai Yuuma

A/N : Kalau ada tulisan di bold berarti ucapan dalam hati

.

.

.

Salah satu alasan Isogai mendapatkan sebutan _ikemen_ , yaitu karena kebaikan hatinya. Pagi ini saja, sudah banyak sekali kebaikan yang telah ia tebarkan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Pukul 07.55.

Suara pintu kelas bobrok itu digeser kasar oleh Isogai yang baru tiba di kelas tepat lima menit sebelum bel. Isogai bernapas terengah-engah.

Tidak biasanya Isogai datang jam segini, apalagi notabene-nya si _ikemen_ itu ketua kelas, disiplin pula. Begitulah pemikiran anak-anak kelas E.

Maehara, sahabatnya, menatap bingung Isogai dari tempat duduknya. Ketika Isogai menghampiri tempat duduknya, Maehara segera bangkit kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Isogai? Kau terlambat" ucap Maehara setibanya di bangku Isogai. "Tidak biasanya kau datang jam segini. Kau telat bangun karena kerja paruh waktumu itu?"

Isogai meneguk sedikit minuman yang ia beli di mesin minuman ketika ia melewati gedung utama. "Tidak"

Tiba-tiba Okano yang duduk bersebelahan dengan si _ikemen_ ikut menimbrung. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini kalau bukan karena telat bangun?"

"Barusan aku melihat seorang nenek ingin menyebrang tapi tidak bisa, akhirnya aku bantu dia sampai toko roti tujuannya" jelas Isogai sambil mempersiapkan buku dan beberapa alat tulis. "Kemudian aku membantu seorang paman yang terjatuh dari sepeda karena membawa banyak barang. Akhirnya aku harus berlari dari gedung utama sampai sini. Syukurlah aku belum terlambat"

Okano dan Maehara terkisap mendengar cerita Isogai yang panjang nan lebar itu. Mereka sama-sama menelan ludah.

 **Dia seorang ikemen!**

.

.

.

— Jam ke-1, IPA—

Saat ini kelas 3-E sedang melakukan praktek uji makanan yang mengandung pengawet, pemanis buatan, dan sebagainya. Di tengah percobaan tersebut, kelompok Nagisa yang terdiri dari Kayano, Kataoka, Maehara, Sugino, Fuwa dan Nagisa sendiri terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil melakukan kegiatan praktek.

"Hei, Maehara-kun. Sejak kapan kau dan Isogai berteman?" Nagisa iseng bertanya.

"Hmm, sejak kelas 6 SD mungkin? Ya, benar" Maehara membuka satu bungkus wafer stik cokelat yang hendak diteliti kandungan pewarnanya.

"Wah, pantas saja kau dan Isogai sangat akrab" sambung Sugino. Maehara hanya tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?" tanya Kayano.

"Kalau tidak salah..." Maehara mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuan dirinya dengan Isogai tiga tahun lalu. "Waktu itu aku pernah jatuh dari sepeda lalu aku berdarah. Tak lama kemudian Isogai menolongku lalu membawaku ke rumahnya"

Semua orang yang mendengar cerita Maehara bergumam dalam hati.

 **Dia seorang ikemen.**

"Kemudian aku pernah hampir tertabrak mobil karena membaca komik sambil jalan. Saat itu juga Isogai menolongku. Lagi-lagi aku diajak pergi ke rumahnya"

Lagi-lagi mereka bergumam.

 **Dia seorang ikemen!**

"Dan yang membuat aku terkesan, dia pernah membuatkanku ikan mas saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya yang ketiga kali. Itu Isogai yag memasak loh, dan rasanya enak sekali!"

Semuanya menelan ludah.

 **DIA SEORANG IKEMEN!**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak salah Isogai kita sebut sebagai _ikemen_ kelas" gumam Fuwa setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Maehara.

"Iya juga ya? Dia juga sangat baik sejak kecil" Sugino ikut memuji.

"Meskipun keluarganya miskin, tetapi dia tidak merasa minder" Maehara melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia juga tidak pendendam meskipun orang lain selalu mengejeknya, apalagi sekarang dia masuk kelas END ini"

Kayano menganga.

 **Dia benar-benar seorang ikemen.**

"Isogai-kun..." gumam Kataoka. "Dia benar-benar pantas disebut _ikemen_ "

Maehara tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kalau dia mendengar kita berbicara soal kebaikannya, dia pasti akan berkata padaku 'Maehara, kau terlalu berlebihan' begitu"

Kelompok IPA Nagisa menghela napas, mendesah kagum.

 **DIA— DIA BENAR-BENAR SEORANG IKEMEN!**

.

.

.

—Jam ke-4, olahraga—

Saat ini, Karasuma-sensei sedang mengajarkan murid kelas E untuk meningkatkan kemampuan pisau mereka untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Setelah melakukan pemanasan— mengayunkan pisau sebanyak delapan hitungan, mereka harus berpasangan untuk bermain 'adu pisau', saling membunuh. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E menyebar ke lapangan setelah permainan tersebut dimulai.

10 menit kemudian, terjadi sebuah insiden. Kataoka yang berpasangan dengan Nakamura tersandung sebuah batu berukuran sedang kemudian tersungkur ke tanah karena ia berusaha menghindari serangan si rambut pirang.

"Ahh, sakit" rintihnya.

Nakamura menghampiri Kataoka yang sedang memegangi kakinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kataoka-san?"

"Kakiku sakit, Nakamura-san" Kataoka menunjukkan kaki kirinya yang tidak ada luka, tetapi sakit. Apa jangan-jangan terkilir?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karasuma-sensei sedikit khawatir. Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa siswa yang bersimpati dengan insiden Kataoka.

"Kataoka-san tersandung batu itu, sensei" jawab Nakamura.

"Kau tak apa, Kataoka-san?" tanya Karasuma-sensei lagi.

"Kaki kananku sobek, dan yang ini... sepertinya terkilir" Kataoka memegangi kaki kirinya yang terkilir.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke UKS. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu" Karasuma-sensei hendak memapah Kataoka yang masih terduduk, tetapi...

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi, Karasuma-sensei?" Isogai yang berada di belakang ketua pasukan elit itu berbicara.

"Kau mau membawa Kataoka-sanke UKS, Isogai-kun?" tanya Karasuma-sensei memastikan.

Isogai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau sensei yang pergi nanti tidak ada yang mengawasi kami, jadi sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi"

Karasuma-sensei menatap lekat Isogai.

 **Dia benar-benar ikemen.**

Karasuma-sensei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian memberi intruksi kepada murid lain untuk kembali latihan.

"Isogai-kun?"

"Ya?" Isogai menoleh ke arah Kataoka yang barusan memanggilnya. "Biar aku lihat lukanya"

Kataoka menyingsingkan celana olahraganya untuk memperlihatkan luka sobeknya pada Isogai. Si _ikemen_ hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, yasudah kalau begitu. Naiklah ke punggungku, biar aku gendong"

"Hah?!" Kataoka syok.

"Kakimu yang satunya terkilir kan? Kau pasti tidak bisa jalan"

"Tapi—"

"Ayo" Isogai meraih kedua tangan Kataoka kemudian dibiarkan mengalungi lehernya. Setelah itu, tangan Isogai segera memegangi paha bagian bawah Kataoka untuk menopang gadis tersebut.

"Tapi aku berat, Isogai-kun, tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain"

Isogai mulai berdiri dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya seimbang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membenarkan posisi Kataoka di punggungnya dan membuat si poni lurus merasa nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Berat sih, tapi setidaknya kau lebih ringan dariku" Isogai tersenyum kepada Kataoka. "Ayo kita jalan"

Kataoka merasa wajahnya kini berubah menjadi kemerahan.

 **Dia seorang ikemen...**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Isogai segera meletakkan Kataoka di atas salah satu ranjang disana. Kemudian si _ikemen_ mengambil perban dan obat merah untuk mengobati 'penumpang'-nya.

"Isogai-kun, biar aku sa—"

"Aku akan menutup lukanya untuk sementara agar tidak pendarahan. Setelah itu, aku akan memanggil Koro-sensei untuk segera menyembuhkan kedua kakimu" potong Isogai cepat. Hal ini membuat _partner_ -nya merasa sedikit kesal.

 **Dia benar-benar ikemen.**

Kataoka hanya bisa memperhatikan Isogai yang sedang anteng melilitkan kakinya dengan kasa gulung. Setelah selesai, pemuda rambut hitam itu meletakkan kembali obat merah dan sisa perban ke dalam lemari.

 **Dia seorang ikemen.**

"Kau mau aku temani, Kataoka?" tanya Isogai.

"T-Tidak perlu, Isogai-kun. Lebih baik kau kembali latihan bersama teman-teman yang lain" jawab Kataoka dengan... gugup?

Isogai hanya ber-oh-ria. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Koro-sensei untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Maaf ya aku tinggal?"

Kataoka mengangguk kecil, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa"

Isogai menggeser pintu UKS, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya satu langkah, kemudian badannya berbalik menghadap si poni lurus. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil aku saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu"

Kataoka tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Isogai. Kemudian si _ikemen_ pergi meninggalkan _partner_ -nya itu.

Kataoka tersenyum, dan wajahnya kembali menjadi merah.

 **Dia seorang ikemen.**

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Isogai-kun, jangan lupa nanti tugasnya kumpulkan di mejaku. Karena masih banyak yang belum selesai, aku akan kasih kalian waktu 30 menit" ucap Bitch-sensei sambil merapikan buku yang ia gunakan untuk mengajar.

"Baik" jawab Isogai tegas.

"Kalau sampai 30 menit belum ada buku satupun di meja..." Bitch-sensei menghampiri Isogai di bangkunya, kemudian guru bahasa asing tersebut mengangkat dagu si _ikemen_ lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan ciuman maut sebagai hukumannya" suara Bitch-sensei terdengar mendesah, alhasil Isogai merinding hebat.

—25 menit kemudian—

Semua murid kelas 3-E telah selesai mengerjakan essai B. Inggris yang diberikan Bitch-sensei. Satu per satu mereka menyerahkan buku tugas mereka kepada ketua kelas, Isogai.

Isogai menumpukkan buku-buku tugas kelas E dengan rapi, hendak ia bawa ke ruang guru. Karena bukunya banyak, si _ikemen_ terlihat kesulitan.

Maehara menghampiri Isogai yang masih berusaha membawa buku-buku itu. "Biar aku bantu, Isogai" Maehara mengambil separuh buku yang hendak dibawa sahabatnya.

Isogai menoleh ke arah si _cassanova_ , kemudian merebut pelan separuh buku yang diambilnya. "Tidak usah, Maehara. Kau pulang duluan saja"

Maehara kembali merebut separuh buku yang telah diambil oleh Isogai. "Tidak, tidak. Kau kewalahan karena tidak ada Kataoka yang membantumu kan?" Isogai menatap sayu Maehara. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merebut buku dari Maehara melemas, sehingga pemilik rambut belah tengah itu dapat mengambil buku-buku yang semula mereka rebutkan. "Sudahlah, kali ini saja"

Isogai menghembuskan napasnya. "Seperti biasa, kau itu selalu baik padaku. Terima kasih, ya?"

 **Yang baik itu kau, ikemen!**

"Sama-sama" balas Maehara. "Lagipula, aku sudah janji akan mengunjungimu di tempat kerja. Jadi kalau aku pulang duluan, kau pasti akan kesepian"

Isogai tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Maehara. Ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Baik, baik. Sebagai gantinya, besok aku akan membuatkanmu ikan mas dan membantumu mengerjakan tugas"

Seandainya Maehara tidak ingat kalau ia sedang memegangi buku teman-temannya, pasti anak itu sudah memeluk erat Isogai di sebelahnya, saking senangnya.

 **KAU BENAR-BENAR SEORANG IKEMEN, KAWAN!**

"Ayo cepat, kita berikan buku ini pada Bitch-sensei sebelum dia menciummu. Lalu kita langsung pergi ke tempat kerjamu! Aku sudah tidak sabar..." tiba-tiba saja Maehara bersemangat, sedangkan Isogai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang mendadak berubah.

Isogai dan Maehara pun segera meletakkan buku tugas yang dibawanya ke meja Bitch-sensei tepat dua menit sebelum batas waktu mengumpulkannya habis, sehingga Isogai bebas dari ciuman maut si _honey trap_. Setelah itu, mereka langsung melesat meninggalkan gedung lama Kunugigaoka— tempat mereka belajar menuju tempat kerja Isogai yang jarak tempuhnya dari sekolah membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk sampai ke sana.

Sambil berjalan menuruni gunung, Maehara memperhatikan Isogai yang berjalan di sampingnya. Si _cassanova_ merasa kagum dengan si _ikemen_. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

 **Baik hati, pintar, bertanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, ramah dan suka menolong sesama. Itulah ketua kelas kami di 3-E Kunugigaoka, Isogai Yuuma. Kau benar-benar seorang ikemen, Isogai!**

.

.

.

END

A/N : Ini fict kedua saya di fandom AssClass, sebelumnya di fict saya yang judulnya 'just dream' itu banyak typo-nya karena saya masih gak ngerti gimana caranya post fict disini. semoga fict yang ini gak ada typo-nya, apalagi sampai banyak. dan salam kenal buat kalian para readers yang suka stay di situs ini, saya masih baru loh disini. mudah-mudahan kalian selalu suka fict buatan saya (peace)


End file.
